When life can't go on
by Franny Moon
Summary: Syaoran is sad... very very sad. Something happened to Sakura and he only wants to be with her. Read and Review... please... Rated for blood...


Disclaimer :I don't own Card Carptor Sakura, the story and the carachters belongs to Clamp so please, don't sue me!  
  
But This fic is mine since I wrote it... if you want to use it you have to ask me!  
  
If you want to write to me , let's go! Here are my e-mails: sakura- 19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com  
  
Hum okay... now about the way I write... english ISN'T my first language so please… read the story and try to get over the mistakes…  
  
So read and review... Hope you'll like it…  
  
This is my first english fic, my second drama, my second one-shot and my third fanfiction...  
  
I know that it's kinda short… but it has tu be short.. Bah.. read and see…  
  
1 When life can't go on…  
  
I'm sad…  
  
Just sad…  
  
And so… empty…  
  
Like an empty bottle; useless…  
  
Each times I saw her I felt so warm.  
  
I felt so right.  
  
I felt my heart, my heart who wanted to burst at every new heartbeat.  
  
It was just so wonderful…  
  
So wonderful to see how perfect she was.  
  
To see in her a new feature every day that made me love her more and more…  
  
I just wanted to be with her, to make sure that notjing and no one would ever hurt her. I just wanted to protect her from this world too imperfect for her.  
  
I just liked the way she walked, each steps more gracious than the previous ones, the way she smiled, so happyly, so brightly, that I wanted to smile back at her, the way her eyes brighted, in joy, surprise, sadness, or only because of the light, the way she acted around people, around me; so unselfish, so kind, so cheerful, so her, the way she talked, honestly, softly and with that voice of her who would always make my heart melt.  
  
She was beautiful, not shallow, just beautiful. With her bug bright perfect green eyes… Like emeraude or jade. Just the perfect green… My favorite color… And her short hair, honey hair. Her little hands, who seemed so nice to touch. Her thin waist, her long legs… Her whole perfect body. But most of all those lips who seemed so nice to touch and taste…  
  
She was perfect.  
  
She was an angel.  
  
My angel.  
  
One look, one single look at her made me feel better, almost as cheerful as her smile.  
  
I loved her, period.  
  
I love her, final period.  
  
But why… Why wasn't she as cheerful as she seemed?  
  
Why was she dark inside?  
  
Why wasn't she happy?  
  
Who did something wrong?  
  
What did I do wrong?  
  
Was it someone's fault?  
  
Was it my fault?  
  
Why did she do that to the cards?  
  
Her loyal cards…  
  
Why did she do that to her family?  
  
Her broken family…  
  
Why did she do that to her gardians?  
  
Her devoted gardians…  
  
Why did she do that to her friends?  
  
Her numerous friends?  
  
Why did she do that to me?  
  
The whole deck of card has now no master… It's lost…  
  
Her family don't understand.  
  
Her father lost the two women of his life.  
  
Her brother lost his little monster…  
  
Tomoyo wants to die.  
  
Naoko, Chiaru and Like can't stop to cry.  
  
Kero and Yue are speechless.  
  
They lost too much…  
  
They can't handle that…  
  
And I… I am hurt.  
  
Really deeply hurt.  
  
And I am sad.  
  
Really deeply sad…  
  
And so empty and useless…  
  
I just want to join her. To open my veins. To see my blood falls on the floor, like I fell for her.  
  
I want to know if it hurtes her to go throught this.  
  
I want to stop this cruel pain.  
  
This cruel pain in my heart, if I still have one.  
  
I feel that it's torn in many pieces blew by a violent wind.  
  
I feel that something cold stole me my only reason to live.  
  
I feel that someone went away with my mind, my soul and my heart.  
  
I want to join her.  
  
Wait for me Sakura, please, wait for me.  
  
I'm going to join you.  
  
I'm going to do like you did.  
  
I'm going to kill myself.  
  
Just let me find that kinfe.  
  
That knife who easyly cut my flesh.  
  
I see my blood. My blood is already leaving me. It's dripping on my clothes.  
  
Good bye. Good bye cruel world where angels can't live in peace.  
  
Wait for me Sakura. I love you. I feel that I'm joinning you. Right now.  
  
I'm weak.  
  
I fall.  
  
My head hits the floor.  
  
I'm weaker.  
  
I'm cold, cold but not afraid.  
  
I'm almost empty of that vital fluid, that vital red fluid.  
  
I'm dying.  
  
It's not painful, not painful at all because I know that you're waiting for me.  
  
I love you Sakura.  
  
And wherever you are- wherever I'm going- I will always love you.  
  
It's alright little girl.  
  
I'll not let you alone for too long.  
  
I'm coming.  
  
I love you.  
  
I'm not sad anymore.  
  
I'm joinning you.  
  
I love you. 


End file.
